Wicked Game
by Ca211
Summary: After Film: No pensó que volvería, pero ahí estaba, recostada a su lado, entreabriendo sus labios y su cuerpo a él. El juego perverso se ha convertido en una dulce tentación.


Wicked Game : Juego Perverso

Rating : M

Pairing: Philip /Syrena

Idioma : Español

Advertencia: Está historia es para mayores de 18 años. Contiene Tématica Sexual. Si sigues leyendo es bajo tu propia responsabilidad

nos leemos abajo

Nota 1 : Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a los respectivos creadores de POTC, yo sólo hago uso de ellos para escribir esta historia sin ánimos de lucro.

Nota 2: Deberían escuchar "Wicked Game " de Chris Isaak. Como verán el título de la historia está inspirada en ella.

.

* * *

.

.

Despertó aturdido y mareado bajo la sombra de las palmeras que tapaban los rayos del Sol caliente hasta la mitad de su cuerpo recostado en la blanca y fina arena. Se agarró su cabeza con dolor, y al tratar de levantarse sintió un pinchazo en la parte del Tórax. Abrió los ojos mirando a su herida. Recordaba el como se había producido, y su mente fue una laguna de aguar turbulentas de recuerdos que le recordaban piratas, ataques, peleas, amenazas, muerte. Muerte que casi el podía sentir a su lado.

Pero al ver su herida, tan sólo vio una cicatriz roja en su piel bronceada. Estaba curado,era algo tan imposible de un humano sobrevivir a ese corte, pero quizás Dios quería que el viviese una vez más.

Se saboreo los labios y los sintió salados. Y al sentir aquel sabor recordó lo ultimo de vivió antes de desmayarse.

La sirena le había besado.  
Si una sirena besaba a un hombre, le protegería en el mar.

Giró su cabeza, buscando a aquella criatura que le cautivo el corazón, sus pensamientos que lo llevaban a perder el control y la fortaleza de ser objetivo.

No hallo nada en la orilla. Se sintió un tanto decepcionado al encontrarse solo en aquella isla. La sirena le salvó la vida, y debía agradecerlo. Además ella le había perdonado. ¿Lo había hecho en realidad? esperaba que si. Se sentía culpable de como había terminado la pobre sirena. Él la llevo a que soltara una lágrima, algo tan preciado para ellas, y que la dejaran atada como sus otras difuntas hermanas bajo la luz del sol.

Y cuando volvió con él, se sintió tan feliz, enteramente feliz de que una ultima vez pudiese ver aquella mujer que había cautivado su corazón y sus pensamientos. Pero cuando se sintió más feliz fue en el momento en que la hermosa criatura le diera un beso; beso tan suave, lento y cautivante

Aún podía recordara el calor que propagaba ese beso; con rastros de salado en los labios pero al abrir un poco la boca de la bella sirena,podía sentir una embriagante dulzura que le excitaba.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero es que ella era una especie de tentación, que lo llevaba a imaginar cómo podría tocar su cuerpo, perderse en sus curvas, morder aquellos labios, cuello, garganta y sentir bajo sus caderas el vaiven de...

¡Dios!, no debería tener esos pensamientos tan...

Se levantó apenas, para buscar algo de comida.

...

Durmió durante todo el día, después de pescar algunos peces y asarlos en una fogata improvisada bajo los arboles que limitaban con el comienzo de la arena.  
Estaba tan cansado y no sabía la causa. Quizás la hermosa Syrena- como le había nombrado- le había arrastrado muchas millas de aquel lugar donde los piratas estaban en busca de la Fuente de la Eterna Juventud.

Mientras dormía, Philip soño que volvía a ver a aquella criatura de dios; tan celestial, tan sublime e inalcanzable para los ojos del hombre.  
Se encontraba flotando en las aguas cristalinas, cerca de la orilla, y podía escuchar en el fondo del mar donde estaba, hermosas melodías provenientes de sirenas bajo el agua, y sobre la superficie, en unos roquerios la hermosa sirena que le había hechizado.

Se despertó al sentir gotas de mar sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos asustado de que pudiesen ser aquellos piratas que no tenían alma, que no tenían bondad.

Pero ante sus ojos no vio algún viejo pirata, sino unos ojos cafés tan oscuros como los cabellos que caían por el peso del agua, un rostro tan hermoso recostado a su lado, apenas rozando sus hombros con su cuerpo.

Era la Sirena.

- Tú...- ella le miraba con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Trato de disimular su mirada hacia su cuerpo. Estaba desnuda y bajo su estomago, tenía piernas. Las mismas que habían aparecido una vez que se le había quebrado la pecera en la cual le habían encerrado aquellos hombres.

- Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver...- se sentó. La mujer que se presentaba ante él, se enderezo al igual que él, dejando que sus cabellos castaños como algas, se pegaran a su cuerpo bañado en arena y agua salada.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._  
_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._  
_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._  
_And I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

El silencio era axfixiante, la atracción que sentían ambos era latente, y el perfil de la sirena ser acercaba lentamente al de él.

- ¿Estás bien? ...-susurro la sirena en sus finos labios hacia él. El asintió y dibujo una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica.

- No sé como poder agradecerte todo lo que has hecho,Syrena...-

- Me gusta ese nombre...- sonrió ella, moviendo sus pestañas lentamente - me hace sentir única para ti -

- Eres importante para mi. Me has salvado...- confesó tímido el hombre de cabellos rubios.

- ¿Sólo porque te he salvado? - preguntó acercándose a sus labios, casi rozando con los de él que se cerraron ante el acercamiento.

-No - susurro de forma grave el castaño - me demostraste que hay amabilidad en tu corazón, que eres diferente a las demás, al resto del mundo. Dios, ha realizado su creación más sublime, tan tentadora, tan hermosa...-

La joven le sonreía de forma tentadora, acercando su nariz a la de ella. moviendo su cabeza lentamente.

Era un juego tortuoso, malvado... ella era la tentación para deleitarse de los placeres carnales. Pero dios no miraría bien aquello. Se debía siempre cumplir con los sacramentos antes de poder realizar aquel acto pecaminoso.

Syrena ya estaba a punto de tocar sus labios y dar comienzo a algo que les gustaría a ambos, pero él a aleja con las manos tomando suavemente los hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le miro interrogante.

- Dios me está observando. Yo soy un simple ciervo, y mis actos impíos serán castigados al no haber realizado las cosas de forma ordenada. - Syrena cambio su semblante a una seria y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y cuales son los pasos? - Philip bajo su mirada apenado de que con sus remordimientos, debieran parar antes de comenzar algo...

- Casarnos...-

- ¿Qué es eso de casarnos? -

- Cuando Hombre y mujer deciden amarse por el resto de sus vidas, entregarse a dios, prometerse ser fieles, en la alegría, penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad...

- ¿Me amas? -interrumpió Syrena con sus ojos expectantes bajo aquellas largas pestañas. Sus labios se entre abrieron del deseo de aquella respuesta. Y aunque ella le quería por ser alguien tan especial y diferente a los hombres, un sentimiento se guardo en su pecho cuando él fue tan amable y atento con ella; cosa que nunca había sentido en su larga vida.

Philip estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos. El verde de sus ojos brillaron ante la pregunta.

- Si -

- Yo también...-susurro la sirena acercando su cuerpo. - Philip - pronuncio masticando cada sílaba, cada letra de su nombre que provoco que su estomago se endureciera del deseo.

- ¿Me serás fiel y prometes amarme por siempre? - hablo philip. Eran los votos del matrimonio lo que dictaba Philip. Y aunque se habían saltado el hecho de que no había un sacerdote y no estaban en una iglesia, quizás para Dios era suficiente que ella le prometiese que le amaría por siempre y que fuese fiel por el resto de sus vidas.

- Si, lo prometo. ¿Tú?-

- Prometo serte fiel y amarte por el resto de mi vida -

La sirena sonrió emocionada y estiro sus brazos al cuello del de ojos verdes. Su boca se acerco a su oído derecho.

- Philip...¿Estará contento tu Dios? - susurro tan lentamente, tan suave que hizo reaccionar el miembro de Philip

Se alejo de Syrena y se acerco provocativo a los labios de la chica, rozándolos levemente.

- Si...- Y Syrena fue quien sello los labios de él con los de ella. Permitió que la lengua de Syrena entrara a su boca, jugando con la suya de una manera tan suave y tan fuerte. Sus movimientos eran lentos, pero también habilidosos. Philip la apretó a su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura con sus brazos, aprisionando su cuerpo contra su pecho. Sus cuerpos se moldeaban de forma maravilloso para sus sentidos.

Sirena bajo sus labios a lo largo del cuello de philip, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente dejando un rastro de humedad en él. Un suspiro salió de los labios de philip que agarraba las caderas de syrena, sentándola a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Se besaron nuevamente con necesidad. Las manos de Syrena sujetaban su cabello y parte de la nuca, profundizando más el beso y apretando sus pechos contra el Toráx del misionero.

Philip estaba nervioso y excitado. Movió su boca por debajo de la mandíbula de Syrena y beso, dejando chupetones por su pecho, tocando un seno, moldeándose bajo su palma. Lo movió de arriba a abajo; la castaña soltó un gemido y se abrazo más al hombre que le daba lamidas a sus senos y la recostaba en la arena.

Sus cabellos castaños se esparcieron por la arena, haciendo que se viera muy sensual bajo él. La contemplo por segundos, para que después ella levantara sus manos y le arrancara el chaquetón de un tirón. Con sus manos tocó sus pectorales, sus músculos y por cada rincón que tocaba, philip susurraba su nombre con una voz grave, que incitaba tocarlo y darle un beso en sus labios.

Los juegos eran tortuosos y cada toque hacía que se excitará más Philip.

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way _  
_what a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you _  
_what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way _  
_what a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you _

No, ella también necesitaba placer. Quería verla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo.

Le tomo ambas muñecas y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, manteniendo su agarre. Una mirada de incógnita; una sonrisa arrogante en los labios de Philip.

- Eres hermosa...- Syrena enrojeció de deseo. Se acercó a sus labios pero los rozo suavemente, permitiendo que la sirena abriera sus labios y los lamiera.  
Philip beso su mejilla, sus ojos, mordió sus oreja, lamió su cuello y garganta. Con su otra mano, masajeo sus senos, dibujando con su dedo indice alrededor del pezón que estaba tirante y duro. mordisqueo el pezón izquierdo mientras que él otro le daba una caricia con su mano derecha. Syrena gemía entrecortado.

Con sus dos dedos, índice y corazón, dibujo una linea recta desde el centro de sus costillas hasta el ombligo que jugo metiendo el dedo tan lentamente y dibujando un circulo en él.

- ah .. .-gemía en su oído. Philip estaba rígido y duro, y prueba de eso era su miembro palpitante en sus pantalones.

Su mano siguió bajando hasta encontrar aquel lugar tan tentador, tan palpitante.  
Las caderas de Syrena se elevaron deseosas cuando el encontró aquel monte mojado por él. Su mano abrazo su botón y su entrada, haciendo fricción en su entrada. Las caderas se movían hacia la mano de él, de adelanta hacia atrás, soltando gemidos tan fuertes que obligaba a Philip apretar sus muñecas alzadas sobre su cabeza.

- Ahh...más..- susurraba La sirena, llegando a sentir un calor naciendo de sus pies subiendo hasta la altura de su cavidad.

Antes de que pudiera entrar al climax, Philip, con sus dedos los introdujo en ella, moviendo de forma lenta en ella. Las caricias que le proponía Philip eran suaves, lentas, tortuosas. Eran magnifico, tan atento y tan buen amante.

- Estás tan mojada...- susurró grave. Syrena gimió al sentir que sus dedos eran más rápidos en ellas. Los gemidos eran más fuerte y su respiración se agotaba, como su rostro empezaba a ponerse carmesí, El vaivén de sus dedos con sus caderas era más rápido, hasta que un grito salió de sus labios escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

El orgasmo había sido maravilloso, trató de no soltar lágrimas de excitación.

Philip sentía como las paredes se apretaban en su dedo. y cómo Syrena había llegado a su orgasmo.

Se detuvo unos segundos, sacando sus dedos de la cavidad. La castaña le dio un reconfortante beso en los labios. Si eso lo hacía sus dedos, cómo sería lo demás.

- Te deseo, ahora, dentro de mi...- Philip soltó las muñecas de Syrena y se soltó el botón del pantalón. Lo saco en breves segundo, permitiendo que ella pudiera ver su longitud erguida y dura.

- Eres tan grueso...- susurro Syrena al tomar la longitud con sus manos de forma suave. Philip soltó un gemido. La sirena tomo con ambas manos el miembro y lo masaje de arriba a abajo, tocando sus testículos fuertemente. Un respiro se oyó de el de cabellos rubios.

En los minutos, ya estaba a punto de irse. Ella tenía una habilidad en mover su mano.

La detuvo cuando ya no podría contenerse. Tomo sus la manos y las dirigió a sus hombros.

Ahora vendría el momento culmine de su pasión, de su placer, de su muestra de amor. Sentir aquellas sensaciones era importante en una relación entre humano y criatura, y al parecer, Philip sería perfecto para ella, y cuando él le observo con sus hermosos ojos verdes azulinos que brillaban producto de la fogata que estaba a un lado de ellos. Él la miraba con devoción, con sentimientos nacidos y mostrados solamente a ella; siendo tan atento, tan bueno y amable con ella, que la felicidad la bordo de pronto.

- Philip, Te amo - hablo tan despacio, provocando que el misionero sonriera abiertamente. Syrena dio un suave beso corto, otro en ambas mejillas, sus ojos, su barbilla, sintiendo la barba de algunos días en sus labios; amaba todo de él. Sus gestos, su forma de ser tan caballeroso, su rostro, su pequeño lunar escondido en su cuello, sus ojos verdes que le miraban con deleite a ella... sólo a ella, su sirena.

- Syrena...- sus frentes se juntaron y saborearon el momento tan íntimo, tan romántico por minutos, para que después la sirena moviera sus caderas, friccionando sus muslos con el miembro erguido de philip.

- Chica perversa...-le sonrió de forma juguetona, besando su pecho y su cuello, mordisqueando en los lugares donde se posaba su boca.

Cogió su miembro que estaba palpitante en su mano, y lo dirigió a la entrada de Syrena. Lentamente empezó a penetrarla; Syrena soltó un gemido largo y asfixiante.

- ¿Lista? - su voz sonaba tan grave que Syrena la miro a sus ojos. Estaba tan excitado, sus ojos le miraban tan pasionales, preocupado y enamorado.

Syrena asintió con sus ojos, sus pestañas se veían tan largas y hermosas, su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía tan inocente, como si fuese la primera vez que fuese ultrajada.

En una embestida sacudio el cuerpo de Syrena que estaba abierta a él. Sus Piernas se sujetaron de la cintura de Philip. Ambos susurraron palabras de amor, de deseo. Se abrazaron tiernamente, mientras él comenzaba el vaivén sobre su cuerpo, ella sujetaba sus hombros y le daba un beso profundo.

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, y cada caricia, cada vaivén, los gemidos de ambas personas se incrementaban; sus respiraciones se agotaban y sus alientos se fusionaban en los besos rápidos que se daban, moviendo sus rostros y rozando sus narices en los hombros de ambos. Syrena apreto sus uñas contra la tierna carne de la espalda de Phlip, dejando marcas de la pasión desenfrenada que sentían.

- Más...- gimió observando sus ojos Verdes que estaban con sus pupilas dilatadas.

Una estocada fuerte hizo que apretara sus muslos con el trasero de Philip. Estaba ya caliente y pronto llegaría al climax.

Mientras él estaba tan hipnotizado por el rostro sonrojado, llena de perlas de sudores, su boca abierta y su lengua dentro de ella que le invitaba a besarla. Los bellos ojos cafés brillaban para ella, le miraban necesitando todo de él, que la llenara de dicha, de amor, de cariños. Las sensaciones eran extraordinarias.

El vaivén empezó a llegar al apogeo. Su miembro se apretó a las paredes de la de piel enrojecida por el calor y la excitación. El orgasmo de Syrena era tan hermoso. Era un canto para sus oídos, como si fuese una canto solo para el privilegio de él. Segundos después se vino él, soltando toda su esencia dentro de ella.  
Un calor la inundo luego de estar en el paraíso. Era el orgasmo de Philip. Su sudor caía por el cuello y agacho su cabeza, escondiéndola en el hueco de su cuello.

Descansaron minutos, aún él manteniendo su miembro dentro de ella. Estaba silencioso, pero las palabras no eran necesarias cuando sus miradas eran de cariño, de una risa juguetona.

- ¿Estás bien? - su mirada era seria y preocupada.

- Si - Philip empezó a sacar su miembro lentamente - ¡No! , quiero estar así por la noche - era tan cómodo estar así con él.

- No creo que pueda estar en esa condición toda la noche - murmuro Philip avergonzado.

Syrena se sonrojo a lo que se refería. Se veía tan inocente. Poso su manos delicadas sobre el rostro de rubio.

- Entonces abrázame - El suavemente paso sus fornidos brazos por su espalda y abrazo su estrecha cintura con suavidad.

Ambos miraban las estrellas que brillaban con fulgor, aún no teniendo la bella luna en presencia de ellas.

- Te quiero - le dio un casto beso en la mejilla que le adornaban la barba de días.

Durmieron durante toda la noche, abrazados.

...

Despertó sonnoliento y adolorido en sus piernas. Se enderezó y palmeo a su lado, encontrando sólo un vació. En la arena se mostraba el rastro de un cuerpo arrastrandose hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa para desaparecer por las olas que llegaban después de romperse.

Suspiro apenado de que se marchara de su lado.

Esperaba que Dios pudiese guiarlo a reencontrarse con la sirena, pero tenía la fe que la volvería a ver

ya que el juego recién comenzaba

.

.

* * *

.

Buenas! Espero que le haya gustado el Lemon. Es la primera vez que vuelvo, luego de años, a escribir sobre este tipo de tématica ( pero no lejana a leerlos jejeje )  
La historia como lo mencione en el comienzo, nació luego de escuchar la canción "Wickeg Game" de Chris Isaak. El sonido de la guitarra, la voz grave, el video clip, y la letra hicieron corte circuito en mi imaginación e idearon está pervertida y lujuriosa historia, no exenta de romance. :)

Estaba pensando en hacer un One shot de está historia, pero prefiero dejarla abierta. Quien sabe, quizás pueda escribir algun nuevo capitulo sobre está nuvea relación "tormentosa" de Philip y Syrena


End file.
